


Scorched Monarch

by BSplendens



Series: Dominus Silvarum [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, He's flexible, I put him in lots of universes, Let's just say DC, Marvel, Or any 'verse with fantasy things, X-Men
Genre: Angst, Body issues not related to sex, F/M, Gen, He's a zombie and doesn't like it AT ALL, Kirin, Like poetry structure but without the rhymes for the most part, Mentions of burning to death, Mildly suicidal character, Or anything normal, Or gender, Or weight, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Semi-poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, This guy's got issues, Zombie kirin, body issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominus is apparently in a really bad mood, and he's musing on his current state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorched Monarch

**Author's Note:**

> The corresponding picture is here: http://betta132.deviantart.com/art/Scorched-Monarch-527348214

_I lost more than my forest that day._  
_That day that everything burned._  
_I lost more than just my home._  
_Much more._  
  
_I am lost._  
_I am a king without a castle._  
_My kingdom has burned._  
_The fire took everything from me..._  
_Even myself._  
_I have lost what I was._  
_I have become something else._  
  
_I am a monster._  
_A kirin is life personified,_  
_The guardian of a forest_  
_And the protector of all._  
_I am death._  
_I am destruction._  
_I am poison._  
_I am a twisted perversion of what I once was,_  
_What I should be._  
_I am an abomination._  
_Abominations should not exist._  
  
_I should not exist._  
_I should be DEAD._  
_I am feared by my former subjects,_  
_Shunned by my kind,_  
_Hated by those who fear death._  
_No one wants me alive._  
_I should not live._  
  
_I do not live._  
_I am dead._  
_All creatures know this._  
_I am fueled by an eternal flame,_  
_By fire,_  
_By dark magic._  
_I am not alive._  
_I am powered by what I hated._  
  
_I hate what I am._  
_I hate the flame,_  
_I hate the magic,_  
_I hate how unnatural I am._  
_I absolutely despise what I am._  
_I hardly think better of myself._  
  
_I curse the eternal flame._  
_That will not let me die_  
_I curse the man who cast this_  
_I wish I'd killed him slower._  
_I curse the thing that keeps me_  
_From staying dead for good._  
_I often feel it's trapped me._  
_I wonder if I can get free._  
  
  
_If I could smother the flame_  
_That keeps me locked in life_  
_I wonder sometimes_  
_If I would._  
_I don't know._  
_Maybe I never will._  
_But_  
_If I could put out the fire_  
_That keeps my soul alight_  
_I wonder if_  
_I would._  
  
_I think I might._  
_I don't know how to tell._  
  
_I'm rather sure I would._


End file.
